No More Heroes
by OfficiallyNonOfficial
Summary: A series of mini-stories centered around The Savior, The Evil Queen, The Big, Bad Wolf, The Beauty, and their strange and complicated, but fascinating lives. (Also, and Ode to RED-BEAUTY! & SWAN-QUEEN! YEAH!) Ch2 Remember : Some things are just meant to be.
1. Big, Bad Wolf

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Once Upon A Time or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

><p><em>Even a man who is pure at heart, and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright ~Curt Siodmak<em>

* * *

><p>They said there was a beast among them. A creature as foul and wicked as the devil himself. Some even speculated that it was indeed the devil. They said it weighed close to half a ton, stood as tall as a pony, and had a course, thick fur coat the color of darkest night, and jowls so wide they could fit a grown man's head in them. It had killed well over one hundred people.<p>

No one knew where the beast had come from or what had been done to incur its wrath. The only thing that was certain was that it liked to hunt at night, under cover of the full moon, when man is at his weakest, and the creatures of darkness are at their strongest. Only the bravest of the brave dare face the forest after sunset for it had become the realm of beasts...

Anita Lucas woke with a start that morning. She felt quite unsettled and was certain her dream was the cause of that unease, but upon pondering found that she couldn't recall what it was she had dreamed about. If she couldn't remember the dream, then perhaps she was placing too much stock in it. Still, that uneasy feeling lingered. Fortunately she didn't have the time to dwell on something as trivial as a nightmare. She had many things to do.

There was cleaning to be done, laundry to be washed, vegetables to be picked, cakes to be baked, and of course she couldn't forget about her dear old mother who lived alone and so far away on the other side of the forest. Her name was Eugenia Lucas. Word had reached Anita that she had fallen ill. She planned to visit her mother and deliver a basket full of goodies to see her through her illness.

With an easy smile, Anita went about her work, humming happily as she took solace in the familiarity of her daily rituals. She worked well into the afternoon, almost forgetting that today was the day her daughter would come to pay her a visit.

Ruby "Red" Lucas arrived shortly after late noon. She was dressed in her typical attire of black leather riding pants and a matching jerkin. Of course she wore her red riding hood that Eugenia had given her as a present. Her best friend, Snow White, was also dressed in similar clothing, the only difference being the color. Snow's leather suit was a more subdued tan color.

The three of them sat down and enjoyed a rich dinner while they gossiped amongst themselves.

It was well past evening when suddenly Anita paled and fell deathly silent. When Red asked her what was wrong, she informed her teenaged daughter of Granny's poor health and of the shameful fact that she'd forgotten to take her sickly mother a basket of food and medicine.

Red, who loved Granny Lucas as much as she loved her own mother, immediately offered to take the goodies.

Anita hesitated. The idea of sending her 19 year old daughter trekking through the forest in the middle of the night did not sit well with her.

However, the longer she stalled, the more shameful she felt. Granny Lucas could be in dire need of these supplies, and it was thanks to her own foolishness that the package had not been delivered. She agreed to let Red take the basket. Only if she promised to spend the night at her grandmother's. Her daughter agreed.

Red took the basket her mother had prepared with a promise to return early in the morning with news of Granny's condition. Snow White accompanied her all the way to the outskirts of the forest before parting ways. She absolutely refused to set foot in the forest after dark. When Red asked her why, she went off on an elaborate rant about 'The Beast of Sherwood.' Red laughed at her friend.

"The only beasts in that forests are bandits."

Snow looked appalled by her callous demeanor. "Even so, bandits are plenty of reason to steer clear. Why don't you just take that to Granny in the morning?"

"I'm a bit harder to scare than you, Snow. When have you seen proof of such a beast anyway?" She asked this because even though Snow looked fairly perturbed by the mention of bandits, she knew it was the supposed beast that had caused her friend to pale. "I'm going."

Snow shook her head. "You're a lot braver than me. I won't set foot in that forest. On the night of the full moon no less."

Red chuckled, the sound warm and friendly despite her teasing. "You're too superstitious. Very well, then. I should be on my way before it gets any later."

"Please be careful." Snow White pleaded.

Red winked. "Always." She waved her friend goodbye before continuing into the forest.

Snow watched her disappear into the forest, a lump forming in her throat as she turned away and headed back towards the village. She sent out a silent prayer for her dear friend, then hurried back to their shared home to lock the doors and bar the windows.

_Please be safe, Red._

* * *

><p>Red loved the forest. There was something magical about it, and she always felt at ease in the shelter of trees and thick foliage. The sound of birds chirping, the sight of rabbits scurrying along and squirrels at play always put an easy smile on her lips…<p>

And yet she found herself distracted from the simple pleasures of the forest by dark, unbidden thoughts of beasts stalking weary, unsuspecting men as they traveled through the night. Tricked by the false sense of security that comes with knowing the trails, roads, and hidden paths of the forest. Snow White would say these men had become complacent, thinking that once they knew the forest well enough nothing could harm them. If there was indeed a beast lurking about, then it was no wonder it chose travelers as prey. They were easy pickings.

Red would not make the same mistake as them. She loved the forest dearly, and because of that love, she knew to respect it. As much as she enjoyed it and the freedom it afforded her, she knew what dangers were present. She would never be so foolish as to disregard her safety because of arrogance.

Why, then, had Snow's ramblings put her so ill at ease?

The first stretch of her journey, a grand distance of 4 miles, was rather uneventful. Red had taken the familiar path to and from Granny's for so long that it was practically second nature to venture it. She could find her way from Sherwood to Nottingham blind-folded, hog-tied, and stupid drunk.

It was the next 3 mile stretch that required her full, undivided attention.

The villagers had taken to calling this particular stretch of the path between Sherwood and Nottingham 'Neverland.' They called it that because the trees had grown so tall and large that they intertwined at their tops, effectively choking out every ray of sunshine. Nothing ever grew beneath the thick canopy because of that, and because no vegetation grew, virtually no life existed in this spot of woods. Never again would this place thrive. It was not a place for sunshine, flowers, and squirrels. This was the kind of place where one might expect to run into a witch or a demon.

Maybe even a beast of epic proportions. Like the Beast of Sherwood…

Dry, colorless leaves swirled on the gray, cracked ground. Lifeless branches like arthritic, knobby old limbs strained towards each other and formed a sort of tunnel. Beneath the awning of branches lay a well-worn path. Neverland was always deathly silent. The only exception was the eerie howling of the wind. The snap of twigs underfoot, the crunching of dead leaves.

Even for someone as experienced and acquainted with this part of the forest as Red, the lifeless silence made her feel edgy in a way it never had before.

A particularly strong gust of wind knocked her hood from her head. Red paused and gasped, quickly yanking it back up. Her heart pounded, and a lump grew in her throat as she glanced up from the ground to the bend in the path. She strained to see past the branches and shadows keeping her from a clear view of the trail but she kept moving despite the inconvenience.

Her pace grew urgent. Each stride was purposeful and deliberate. She hated to admit it even to herself, but Snow's crazy ranting had gotten the best of her. Her best friend's words had painted a vivid picture in her mind, and now her mind's eye felt the need to torment her with the image of a ten foot tall, thousand pound beast looming in the shadows.

Watching her. Stalking her.

As if her overactive imagination didn't make things bad enough, she was fairly certain that the food her mother had prepared for Granny was probably going to go bad by the time she got there.

All in all, Red's pleasant day was quickly becoming a nightmare.

_**CRACK!**_

Red froze, that archaic part of the brain known as the limbic system kicking in. It was part of the survival mechanism. Every trapped or endangered animal's first instinct is to freeze first, run away if at all possible, or prepare for a fight as a last resort.

Her heart began to beat erratically in her chest, her lips fell open but her lungs refused to take in a much needed breath. Her eyes widened as something stirred in the foliage ahead of her. Her own words came back to haunt her.

_There are no birds or critters in Neverland. Only beasts. The beasts make themselves at home. They thrive where others cannot or will not. _

"Shit," Red breathed, her voice painfully hoarse. She craned her neck, seeking out the source of the sound.

The forest was deadly still around her, as if it too were holding its breath in anticipation. Even the bitter wind, which had been her constant companion on this excursion, had died down. For an infinite moment all she heard was the sound of her own pounding heart as her mounting anxiety kicked the organ into overdrive.

And then…

_**CRACK! **_

Another twig snapped just off to her left. She jerked her head in that direction. She saw nothing. But that prickling sensation she'd felt since she entered Neverland was back; that creepy-crawly feeling in her skin. That 'I'm being watched' feeling.

Red tightened her hold on the basket of treats as she peered into the darkness. The utter lack of sunlight, the deep, impenetrable shadows were the perfect place to hide in wait.

Red panicked now. Her entire body was drenched in a cold sweat. Her grip on the basket slipped…

Just as the basket hit the ground, and its contents spilled, something lunged out of the forest.

All Red saw was a dark mass before it barreled into her side with the force of a horse-drawn run away carriage. The impact rocked her off her feet and simultaneously stole her breath, and the massive weight that settled on her chest prevented her from regaining it.

Red attempted to scramble out from underneath the oppressive weight. Her struggle was very short-lived. Her assailant roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides, then squeezed her hips between rock-hard thighs as he—she—it straddled her.

"Don't…move."

The warning growl rumbled through the man's chest and into her body. She froze again. Red had never felt more terrified or helpless in her entire life. She had grown up a child of the forest, had more than her fair share of encounters with rowdy ruffians and wild animals. She'd emerged from the encounters unscathed for the most part. She was not some dainty damsel in distress that constantly needed saving. She could take care of herself.

But all of her experience went out the window in the presence of this man who'd snuck up on her and pinned her to the ground...

Her attacker leaned forward, and Red gasped. It was a man, but he might as well be an animal. His scraggly beard and curly, wired hair were devastatingly unkempt. He wore no shirt. His deep, barrel chest, covered with dirt and suspicious copper stains, was littered with scars and wounds in various stages of healing. Only his leather trousers remained fairly well kept. There was a wild light in his eyes as he brought his face closer.

Red gasped. Or she would have anyway. All that came out was a soft puff of air.

The wild man shifted on top of her, digging his sharp nails into the skin of her wrists. She flinched. He leaned forward, securing her with both his body and his unblinking, penetrating gaze. His eyes were so wild, so obviously telecasting the danger he presented.

"Little girls shouldn't roam the woods alone." He growled.

The clear warning in his words made Red snap.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, renewing the struggle to unpin herself from underneath the crazed man. "Someone please hel—"

He slapped a rough hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she caught sight of his nails. They were filthy. And filed down. Sharpened to dangerous points. She had no doubt he could render flesh with those claws.

"I told you not to move." He snarled.

Red's body went limp with fear. She'd caught a glimpse of his teeth.

They, too, had been filed down.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and sent a silent goodbye to her mother and grandmother. She had just enough time to feel guilty about teasing Snow for being paranoid about the Beast of Sherwood. She had been right after all.

It crossed Red's mind that she was about to die.

_I don't want to die. Not here. Not like this. But if I must, then I'm not going to take it lying down._

Just as she prepared herself to fight this crazed man with tooth and nail, his weight suddenly disappeared…

Red snapped upright and began scrambling backwards, her first instinct to get as far away as possible from where she'd been attacked. Her back slammed into a tree. She stared, dumbfounded, as two shadowy figures grunted and rolled around on the ground in the middle of the path. Her heart was beating so fast every breath felt like she was sucking it in through a straw. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head that throbbed in time with her heart beat. She absently probed it, and winced when her fingers came back bloodied. She must have hit herself on a rock when that guy—man—thing—whatever!—tackled her.

Her eyes remained glued to the scene in front of her; two unidentifiable figures wrestling for control of each other though she knew one of them was the man who attacked her.

_I almost died, _she thought. Her gut churned. A shot of bile rose up her throat. She rolled over onto her side and choked on a dry heave for several seconds.

It was long enough for the outcome of the fight to be determined.

"Are you okay, miss?"

She startled when a warm, feminine hand settled comfortingly on her shoulder. She whirled.

The fight was definitely over. The man lay in a heap on the ground, his face an unrecognizable, bloody mess. He didn't move.

Red stared at him with unblinking eyes, her brain struggling to catch up and make sense of everything that had just happened.

"He… He attacked me." She whispered.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's not getting up any time soon."

Red forced her eyes away from the unconscious man towards the sound of the soothing voice. "He attacked me," She repeated dumbly. The shock was wearing in.

"Yes, he did, but you're okay now, sweetheart."

Red startled once again. This time at that accent. She really focused on the woman now.

Her dark, auburn hair was tied back in an intricate braid that left the bottom half of it loose and draped over her right shoulder. She had the kindest smile on her lips, and her eyes were the color of a cloudless summer sky. She wore a rust colored leather doublin over a cream colored blouse and a pair of matching leather pants. There was an emblem etched into the chest of the jerkin. Red recognized it as the royal seal.

"Are…are you the Sheriff?" She asked.

The woman looked both flattered and amused. "Not exactly. I'm the Constable. Belle French at your service."

Red's lips twitched as Belle curtsied. The Constable gave her shoulder a squeeze, then tilted her hand in offering.

"May I help you to your feet, my lady?" She sighed in relief when the stunned brunette accepted her hand. "And may I ask what your name is?" She helped the girl steady herself on her feet, but even when she looked stable, something compelled Belle to keep holding her hand.

"Ruby Lucas. Everyone calls me Red." Red said in a tight voice. She was trying to get back to her normal self but her hands were still shaking, her heart was still pounding, and she was still reeling from the fact that that man had caught her so completely off guard.

Belle could see the girl was still very much in shock. There was a glaze to what otherwise would have been a pair of striking grey eyes. She felt a little like she was looking into the eyes of a doll. Or someone dead.

A chill raced up her spine at that thought. She didn't know this girl, but the thought of her being hurt or dead did not sit well with her.

She did her best to get Ruby to focus on her and not what had happened.

"Ruby," Belle repeated with a smile, "What a lovely name."

Red managed to give the Constable a half-smile. She was finally starting to collect herself. She straightened up, using the tree she'd smacked into to support herself. She took a good look at the Constable.

Her mind was blown by the fact that a woman who stood almost a whole head shorter than herself managed to beat up and subdue a man who easily had a hundred pounds on her.

She was also stricken by her beauty… Red had never met or seen someone as beautiful as Constable Belle French.

_And why am I still holding her hand?_

Red realized this with a jolt. Her cheeks flushed as she adverted her gaze from the Constable. "You saved me." She said, feeling a bit awkward as she slipped her hand out of Belle's and crossed her arms over her chest.

Belle chuckled sheepishly. She reached up to rub the back of her neck. "It's my duty, my lady."

"Ruby… call me Ruby." Red insisted for reasons unknown.

Belle stole a glance at the tall woman, taking in her shimmering eyes and demure smile. "Ruby…"

"Alright! Where the hell is he, huh?!"

Red jumped as someone came crashing through the brush. It was a tall blonde woman, red-faced, narrow-eyed, panting, and wielding a sharp looking sword. Her head swiveled from side to side, blonde locks flapping haphazardly, as she took in the unconscious man's body lying next to a discarded basket and a pile of sweets. The confused look on her face was comical, but Red was suddenly overcome with the fear that the blonde might be a friend or ally of the unconscious man.

That scenario could not possibly end well…

"What the hell happened here?" The blonde roared.

Red flinched.

Belle rolled her eyes at the woman and reset her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "That's the Sheriff. Emma Swan." She informed her. Ruby visibly relaxed.

Belle strolled over to the unconscious man's side. She stubbed the toe of her boot into his side. "This is the so called Beast of Sherwood. I got to him just as he attacked this young woman."

Sheriff Emma Swan gaped, her eyes darting between the man and Belle. "Belle, this guy had a hundred fifty pounds on you easy."

Belle shrugged. "He was distracted." She said simply, as if taking down people almost twice her size were a common occurrence.

Emma, still looking rather stunned, went over to the man and poked him in the back with the tip of her sword. "Did you kill him?" She asked when she received not even a grunt in response.

Belle bristled. "Of course not! I just incapacitated him long enough for you to get here!"

Emma huffed. "Yeah, well, if you had waited like I—"

"There's no telling what would have happened if I'd waited." Belle interrupted with a pointed stare in Ruby's direction.

Emma followed her Constable's line of sight. She studied the tall, silent brunette leaning against the tree behind Belle. Her pale complexion and glassy eyes told her Belle's intervention hadn't come a moment too soon.

The Sheriff sighed as she removed a pair of iron shackles from her belt and made quick work of slapping them on the man's wrists. He stirred once, but remained unconscious. She patted down her pants as she stood up.

"Good job, Constable French. I'll make sure the Queen knows of your heroic actions here tonight."

Belle waved a dismissive hand. "Now that this is all settled, can I escort you home, Ms. Lucas?"

Red's eyes snapped to the side to meet Belle's. The Constable's enthusiastic smile was damn near infectious.

Too bad she didn't have too much to smile about. Not for long, anyway. Her eyes darted to the discarded basket lying on the ground, the goods scattered all around the Sheriff's feet.

"I was on my way to Nottingham to visit my Granny. She's been ill."

Emma grunted as she lugged the man to his feet. He was starting to come around. "That's not too far off." She looked pointedly at Belle. "Make sure she gets home safe, Constable."

Red bit her lip. The Constable had saved her life; she didn't want to make her go out of her way to get her home on top of it. "You see, I was on my way to deliver those goods, but they're ruined, so there's no point now. I'll just return home."

"And where do you live?" Belle inquired eagerly.

"In Sherwood."

Belle exchanged a look with Emma. Emma had known the brunette Constable for a long time now. She recognized the eagerness in her shining blue eyes.

She chuckled.

"That's a good five mile hike, Constable, but I'll leave the decision to go up to you."

"What about him?" Belle gestured at the stirring man.

Emma smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I've got him."

Belle grinned. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now get going. I expect to see you for your shift tomorrow evening."

Belle faced Ruby and offered her hand once more. "Shall we?"

Red smiled despite herself and graciously took the Constable's hand.

They set off at a comfortable pace.

At first they traveled in silence, Red never questioning why the Constable had yet to release her hand. She was actually very thankful. She wasn't the type of girl to scare easily, but her run-in with that maniac was enough to make anyone edgy. The warmth of Constable French's hand in her own was comforting.

"You saved my life, and now I'm making you walk five miles through the forest to bring me home. You must think the worst of me."

"Not at all." Belle really was too kind. "What kind of Constable would I be if I let an injured girl walk home all alone after the ordeal she went through?"

Red's steps faltered slightly. "How did you—"

"You fingers are bloodied. I saw you touch your head." Belle explained.

Red glanced at her blood-encrusted fingertips. She'd forgotten all about that. "You're very observing."

Belle chuckled. Red grew flustered. The Constable was a tad strange. She was awfully friendly and chipper for someone that made a living fighting criminals.

_And awfully beautiful. _The thought, while not completely out of left field, did throw Red in for a bit of a loop. She had just met this woman. It wasn't right to be feeling the stirrings of attraction for someone she'd literally just met. She wasn't that kind of girl.

Then again, she'd never been the type of girl to be a damsel in distress in need of saving. Not until today.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes. Red took the opportunity to allow herself to enjoy their walk.

The forest was beautiful during the day but there was something truly magical about it at night. It took on a different life. It almost became another world. The forest, gorgeous and inviting and teaming with life during the day, became a dead man's tomb at night.

"Don't you just love the forest at night? It's so serene." Belle commented, breaking their bout of silence. Her smile, although slightly more subdued, was equally as disarming.

Red found the strange, alluring woman gazing up at the sky. There was still too much canopy to allow a proper, clear view, but a small break every couple of yards gave them a passing glance at the stars.

Red felt a new kind of chill penetrate her body.

"I do. It's… enchanting." She sighed, drawing Belle's concerned eyes. "Unfortunately, since the murders began, my mother doesn't let me roam at night anymore. Neither does my friend, Snow. They feared I might become a target of some beast or madman. I guess they were right."

Belle winced sympathetically. Ruby sounded so sad. So disappointed. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore. We captured the man responsible."

Red recognized Belle's attempts to cheer her up and smiled. Who was this gorgeous woman, and why was she on a self-appointed mission to make her night better? Not that she minded. Red certainly didn't mind the Constable's attention. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued, flattered, and more than a little attracted to her.

She cleared her throat, realizing that she'd gone off into a spiel in her head, and that Belle was watching her intently.

"I thought the Beast of Sherwood was, well, you know, a beast?"

Belle hummed. "Some men are more predatory than beasts. This one had his nails and teeth filed and sharpened. I've no doubt in my mind he could have re-created an animal's kill. It was rather clever, really. All this time we were looking for an animal when really it was a man. You have to wonder what makes a person like that tick. What goes through their mind."

Red smirked at the undeniable passion in Constable Belle French's voice. She was very much in her element as she spoke about the psychology of such a crime and the logistics of it.

"I take it you're an intellectual?" Red teased after some time.

"I'm not sure if intellectual is the correct word to use here. I've traveled a lot. I've seen and heard many things. I also read a lot, so I know a lot." Belle concluded with a shrug and that easy going smile that never seemed to go away.

Red liked Constable French. With the brave, charming officer at her side, she didn't even notice that they had already made quick work of crossing Neverland. Red sucked in a deep breath then sighed in relief. Now that the danger of some beast lurking in the darkness had passed away, she felt the tension leave her body. She was finally relaxing, finally feeling at home once again. There was even a bit of a pep in her step, and her grip on Belle's hand tightened the slightest bit, prompting the Constable to grin.

"Tell me about yourself, Ruby."

Red grinned, exchanging an amused look with Belle.

"What do you want to know?"

Belle tilted her head to the side, never once losing eye contact as they continued to traverse the uneven ground. "Anything. Everything."

The tone of her voice and the light in her eyes made Red blush. Belle was truly interested in her. She was flattered, and more than a little smitten with her hero.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Sheriff Emma Swan grumbled under her breath as she made her way through the dark forest by torchlight. By the time she managed to rouse her prisoner and shove him into the horse-drawn cage, night had fallen completely. No one in their right mind liked to travel through Sherwood Forest at night, but Emma in particular hated it with the fiery passion of a thousand blazing suns.<p>

As if things weren't bad enough, her damn Constable decided to run off with a pretty girl instead of back her up.

_No, that's not fair. I gave her permission. _

Sometimes Emma really hated herself…

"You have the wrong man."

Emma rolled her eyes. The prisoner had decided upon a tune and dance when he woke up, and he had stuck with it. He refused to give his name or explain why he had attacked that young woman. All he said was "You have the wrong man."

Emma cursed some more. Her damn horse, Henry, was acting a bit restless, stopping suddenly, refusing to budge, then tensing as if he were about to take off at a dead sprint. Like her, he preferred not to travel the forest at night.

Obviously, her horse had a better sense of self-preservation than all the people she'd encountered today. Including her Constable and that pretty, but dumb girl in the forest.

"Right, right. Of course I do. It's obvious that I have the wrong man because the Beast of Sherwood is a beast, not a man."

Silence. Then—

"It _is _a beast." The prisoner said quietly.

Emma snorted. All she wanted to do was get out of this forest, throw this idiot in the dungeon, and go home to her quarters in the Queen's castle. The Queen's personal maid, who had taken quite the shine to the Sheriff, might have even saved her a spot of dinner.

"So are you going to tell me where you've hidden all the bodies? If the records are correct, then you're responsible for more than a hundred deaths. We've only found a handful of bodies."

The prisoner was silent once again.

That was just fine with Emma.

She directed Henry through the familiar path that intersected in the middle of the forest. It was a crossroads, and from there one could go in one of four directions; west towards Sherwood, which is where Emma had come from. East towards Nottingham. North towards the kingdom's boundary. South towards the Queen's castle. Emma decided to head east. She'd leave the prisoner in Nottingham prison, then be on her merry way to the castle. The Sheriff of Nottingham could deal with the so-called beast.

"You're making a great mistake."

"So you've decided to talk again, have you? Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"I'll tell you what you need to know. The perpetrator of these crimes was not a man. It was a beast. A very foul, loathsome creature that stalks the forest at night."

"Goodness! Do you hear yourself? Do you really expect me to believe that a bear did all this? Your nails and teeth are sharp enough to cut through flesh, you look like you were raised by animals, and my Constable caught you attacking some poor innocent girl. What more proof do I need to have you hanged?"

Emma almost lost her cool when the prisoner went silent again. Then—

"I did not attack that girl."

That caused the Sheriff pause. She pulled on the reins, bringing Henry to a stop. The onyx stallion was not happy, and neighed his protest. Emma rubbed his neck soothingly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear before jumping off and stalking to the cage.

She could see the man clearly by torchlight. He looked wild, messy, and those pants had seen better days. Everything about him set warning bells off in her head.

But she had to admit that while he was obviously someone to be reckoned with, he didn't seem like the type to be a killer.

Did they ever?

Emma set her hands on her hips, her right hand resting on the hilt of her sword. The prisoner's aqua eyes followed the motion of her hand. He understood what her actions meant without her needing to explain it. His eyes snapped back to her face.

Emma suddenly felt uncertain.

"Let's say for argument's sake that I believe you. What were you doing stalking that girl."

"I am the Huntsman."

Emma frowned. "The Huntsman? As in the man that Queen Regina hired to hunt and kill the supposed Beast of Sherwood?"

"One and the same," The man nodded curtly, "And there is no 'supposed' about this beast. It is real. I've seen it."

Emma was losing her shit. "Damn it," She muttered, taking a step back from the cage. As if putting some physical distance between herself and the man might grant her some sort of saving grace.

She shoved her fingers through her messy hair. If this man was telling the truth, then she and Belle messed up big time. _Regina is going to have my head for this. _She shot a glare at the man. He was infuriatingly calm, looking at her with the patience of a trusty dog.

The story was that the Huntsman had been left in the forest as a babe, and had been taken in by a pack of wolves. The wolves had raised him until the age of thirteen when he wandered into a nearby village and was taken in by humans. He was never quite able to assimilate into human customs, so he ran away to live with the wolves instead.

They said he could communicate with the animals of the forest by mere gestures. Some even said he could control them.

Seeing this man now, Emma could see the animalistic qualities in him. It certainly made sense of his unruly appearance.

She sighed once more. "Why should I believe you?" She asked, even though she knew in her heart that she did. She had a sixth sense of sorts, and could tell when people were lying. This man was not lying.

The Huntsman, sensing he had broken through to the Sheriff, wrapped his hands around the bar and brought his face closer. His unblinking green eyes peered at the Sheriff.

"Because your friend is in grave danger."

Emma scowled. "Belle? She can take care of herself. It will take more than just a crazed man—"

"Aren't you listening to me? This is no man that is responsible."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. Beast, bear, whatever."

"A werewolf."

Emma sputtered. "A what?" She scoffed. "You're kidding."

The Huntsman shook his head. "I assure you that I am not kidding. This is a land filled with sorcery and witchcraft. There are beast among us. They walk by day, they speak the human tongue. They wear human skin, and walk on human legs. But when the moon is full…"

As if compelled by some unseen force, Emma glanced up at the sky. A clear night sky, a bright, round, full moon hanging low on the horizon. A chill raced up her spine as she turned to regard the Huntsman.

He looked sincere.

"A werewolf?" She asked once more for clarification. He was right of course. This _was _a land filled with witchcraft and sorcery and magic. She'd seen trolls and dragons, Yaoguai and ogres. Was the idea of a werewolf all that far-fetched?

"I was tracking the beast when your friend attacked me…"

Those words sunk into Emma like stones in a pond. Her mouth dried up instantly, her heart lurched like a wild horse. "Are you saying…"

The Huntsman looked at her sympathetically. "We may already be too late."

Emma's world came crashing down...

* * *

><p>They arrived to the edge of Sherwood Forest just as the moon reached its peak in the sky. The last two hours had been the most interesting of Red's life.<p>

She had learned so much about Constable Belle French, and in turn, she had revealed parts of herself to the woman that she hadn't even shared with her best friend Snow White. There was just something about Belle that made her feel like she could share her heart's desire and not be judged or ridiculed for it.

Belle was an open book. She had no secrets worth keeping, and Red found herself immensely amused by her witty tales and quick, sharp tongue. She made her believe that the pen was truly mightier than the sword. Belle could spin a story like no other. Red liked that about her.

Among other things.

Belle stole a glance at the lovely young woman as she continued to speak animatedly about her Granny's amazing recipes. Her glossy, black hair rippled and bounced with every enthusiastic flourish of her gesturing hands. The contrast of her raven hair and blood red lips against her pale complexion were striking. Belle found that she couldn't keep her eyes off of her for more than a few seconds at a time.

Before she knew it, they had reached the end of their trip. Belle was confident that if they had not been attacked by this point then it was safe to assume they would be alright. Still, her heart lurched in anger when she thought about how close that man had come to hurting Ruby.

They came to the last clearing of the forest. It opened up for several yards then became enshrouded by greenery again for several yards before coming to an end at the edge of the village. Belle pulled Red to a stop just under the canopy.

Red fell silent as looked at the brunette expectantly. She flashed the beautiful woman a grateful smile. Not once had Belle released her hand throughout their trek. She had all but forgotten why she was scared in the first place.

"So…"

"So…"

Red was fairly certain Belle had taken a liking to her, and the thought made her insides twist. In a good way.

Belle gazed into Ruby's clear, grey eyes, her lips lilting as she did so. Red was very unique. In fact, she was the most unique person the Constable had met in a very long time.

"I know we just met, but I would like to see you again, Ruby. If I may." Belle confessed, her voice almost a purr.

Red's lips split in a wide smile. She couldn't even pretend to not be thrilled that Belle had an interest in her. Her dignity and pride suddenly mattered very little in light of this potential new… Adventure.

"Only if you answer me this question."

Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Anything."

"Why did you escort me home?"

The Constable frowned. For the first time since they'd met, she turned away from Red. "I'll be honest with you, Ruby. At first it was only because I wanted to protect you. I… I'm not sure if the man who attacked you is indeed the man responsible for the recent murders. I'm sorry for being insincere."

Red bit her lip to keep from smiling. She squeezed Belle's hand. "If you call that insincere, then so be it. I am not about to complain about the woman who walked me home through the forest simply because she was concerned about my well-being."

Belle looked up at her sharply, her bright blue eyes hopeful. "You're not mad?"

Red laughed. "No. But I have to ask, what makes you think that man is not the one responsible?"

"Call it a hunch." Belle said cheekily. Ruby chuckled at that. "Will you accompany me to a ball, then?"

Belle watched the brunette closely for a reaction to her question. Ruby's bright eyes, slight rush of color to her cheeks, and the way she bit her bottom lip nervously made the Constable's stomach uneasy in a good way. She was absolutely smitten by the impeccable beauty.

"I would love to."

Belle heaved a relieved sigh. Her reaction caused Ruby to chuckle. The sound was low and pleasant. It rolled through Ruby's chest and filled Belle with an inexplicable warmth. Everything about Ruby "Red" Lucas was enticing. It dawned on Belle that they had been staring into each other's eyes for some time now, but obviously neither of them felt compelled to move.

Eventually Red broke away first. Slowly. As if waking from a pleasant dream or breaking away from a trance. She gazed once more into Belle's sapphire eyes.

"I… I should be going. My mother is going to have my head when I tell her what happened."

Belle looked genuinely amused by that. "Best not resort to violence. You're in cahoots with the Constable now."

Red chuckled and shook her head. She took a step forward, out of the forest's shadow and into the clearing bathed in silver moonlight.

Belle gasped. Bathed in the moon's glow, Ruby was even more stunning than she'd ever imagined. The girl's beauty struck her as supernatural. It was powerful. Absolutely mesmerizing. Absolutely hypnotizing…

"Thank you again for the escort, Belle." Red turned to waved goodbye, but as she did so, she was suddenly overcome by a sense of dread.

It was as if some unseen force zapped all the warmth and strength from her body—a chill unlike any she'd ever felt before working its way up and down her spine and wrapping its icy fingers around her thrumming heart. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her knees trembled as her legs threatened to give out underneath her. This was a fear unlike any Red had ever experienced before.

"Good night, Ruby Lucas." Belle's whisper carried on the wind. Red turned to look at her.

And that's when she realized the nature of her fear, or rather, its origin.

Her eyes widened in horror as Belle leaned forward, just enough for a sliver of moonlight to cut across her lovely face. Belle flashed her a wicked grin, her plumb lips parting to reveal her pearly whites. Pearly whites that lengthened and sharpened right before Red's eyes.

And those eyes. Belle's eyes were no longer blue. They were yellow. Flashing, predatory yellow eyes…

"I'll see you around, Red."

Red remained frozen, unable and unwilling to move, as Belle slipped back into the shadows of the forest and disappeared from her sight. Moments later she heard it. A terrifying sound that would haunt her for the rest of her life. However short that life might be.

It was the lone, savage howl of a wolf.

…And it was behind her.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Look who is back! <strong>

**I know this first chapter wasn't anything to rave about, but PLEASE leave feedback where you see fit. I'm trying to get my mojo back, and suggestions/critiques are very welcome! Plus, come on; I'm trying to keep the gorgeous relationships that are RedBeauty and SwanQueen alive!**

**Cheers!**


	2. Remember

**AN: Here's me doing me again. Please excuse any typos. I proofread and edit everything myself and sometimes my brain skips over a few mistakes. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death leaves a heartache no one can heal. Love leaves a memory no one can steal ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>King Maurice was not what many people considered to be a brave and courageous ruler. <em>

_Yes, he__firmly believed that as ruler, he should provide adequately for his people—noble and peasant alike. He believed he owed something to the denizens of his kingdom. He owed them food, supplies, fair rule, and security from any and all things that sought to harm them…_

_He just didn't go about fulfilling his duties in the most honorable way. His methods were questionable at best. As the situation stood, even his closest confidants were beginning to question him. The King was not entirely selfless, not entirely benevolent. Yet they stayed their tongues. Internal dissent was the fastest way to lead a kingdom to ruin. _

_His personal guard surrounded him as he stood at his desk, a sword clutched in his sweaty grip. He had no intention to use it. His eyes were fixed in a harsh glare but the tremble in his hands belied his true feelings. King Maurice was terrified. And not of the half man half monster standing before him._

_No. The King was not terrified of the Dark One. _

_He was terrified of himself. Of the knowing look in the Dark One's eyes. He knew. He knew the King had reached a decision, he knew what that decision was. How could the beast know? _

_He's the Dark One. He knows everything. _

_King Maurice's demeanor changed. His shoulders rounded as he sighed. He tossed his sword, a fine work of art, to the ground, the action was symbolic even if he didn't realize it. He was not worthy of it. Nor of his power. Or of the love of his daughter. _

_A pained expression crossed his features when he turned to look at the beautiful young woman. _

"_I am so sorry, Belle."_

_Gaston, Belle's fiancé, reacted violently. He snarled as he whirled on the King, his indignation making him shake. "You can't give my fiancé to that devil!" He spat. "What kind of a father are you?"_

_Several of the King's men nodded their agreement. King Maurice felt a knot form in his throat. He'd feared his peoples' reaction once they found out what he did, but he didn't expect the dissent to come about so quickly. The people of his kingdom loved Belle very dearly, so much that they might be willing to die for her. The sentiment touched his heart. Belle was a good girl, and she would have made a wonderful queen._

"_I love my daughter." He said quietly, stalking to a window. He peered outside and what he saw validated his decision. _

_The courtyard, which had once been a place teeming with life, love, and cheerfulness, had become a sort of mass tomb for the people of his kingdom. The rampant disease known as the Black Plague had already cost him more than he could bare, and what remained was slowly but surely succumbing to it. _

"_But I am a King before I am a father, and as King I must do what is best for my people."_

_Gaston's expression was a mixture of awe, horror, and disgust. Whatever words he'd planned to say died quickly on his tongue. He looked at Belle, and curiously enough, she did not seem mad at all about the fact that her father was using her as a bargaining chip. If anything, she appeared to be… excited, for lack of a better word. _

_He thought about how Belle never showed interest in his heroics or gushed over him like other women had. She rather lock herself up in her chambers and waste away the day reading, or she'd give him the slip and run off into the forest with the peasant girl and be gone for hours without a moment's consideration for him. He knew Belle didn't love him, but he had been convinced that after they married and she became his woman, he would eventually change her mind. _

_Perhaps this was for the best. Now that King Maurice had no daughter to give away, he essentially had no heir. He would be hard pressed to find someone willing to take over. It would be easy for Gaston. Besides, from the moment he met Belle, he knew, just knew that Belle would never be his. Not really. She already belonged to another. In spirit if not in body. _

_Gaston took a step back, bowing his head in deference to the King. "As your Majesty commands."_

_Rumpelstiltskin could hardly contain his excitement! For a moment, he doubted his own intuition, and thought perhaps he might have judged the cowardly King too quickly. Surely, no man worth his salt would stoop to something as low as giving his daughter away to a creature such as himself._

_In all honesty, Rumple had been vying for the crown, but Gaston's impudence and Maurice's quick jump to defend his daughter told him Belle was the real commodity here. He had absolutely no use for a dainty little princess, but he might fetch a handsome price for her in one of the other kingdoms. He didn't want the responsibility of caring for a human, but he would undertake the task for a few days if only to spite the King and the wretched hunter._

"_Are we in agreement, then?" He taunted in a jovial tone, twirling and making a show of himself. Oh, but he had a wicked sense of humor on him. It was born from a lifetime of misery and abuse. No one knew heartache quite like Rumpelstiltskin. The utterly heartbroken expression on Maurice's face only made his smile grow. The Dark One's was a classic tale of the oppressed becoming the oppressor. _

_Maurice sent a pleading look his daughter's way. Belle nodded. She understood why he was doing what he was doing, but it didn't make things any easier. If anything, it made them worse. He would have preferred her anger, her scorn, even her hate. Not this silent acquiescence. _

_He looked at Rumpelstiltskin, his flesh crawling with goose bumps and a chill working its way up his spine. Could he truly condemn his daughter, flesh of his flesh and blood of his blood, to be the slave of the most sinister creature in existence?_

"_It is a deal."_

_Belle closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and bravely marched over to the Dark One. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he wrapped a rough hand around her upper arm and pulled her against his side. Her heart hammered in her chest as she caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled of fish and death. A part of her wanted to scream, fight, beg her father not to do this to her. _

_She didn't. She accepted her fate silently, honorably. _

_Or so everyone believed. _

_Her salvation would not come at the hands of her father or his men or even Gaston. By accepting this responsibility she had inadvertently severed the ties of fate that intertwined their lives. She would never see her father or his kingdom again. _

_But neither would she be in the company of the Dark One for long._

"_I love you, father." Belle whispered, a tear in her eye. _

_Before her father could respond, the Dark One snapped his fingers, and the world slipped out from underneath Belle's feet. Only one thought crossed her mind. _

_Red will save me._

* * *

><p><em>The people of this kingdom had never known harsher times. <em>_The Black Death was running rampant, and the Grim Reaper's presence was felt everywhere. No one was spared. Death took the rich and poor alike, young and old, peasant and noble. No one could escape. No one was immune. Nature had designed the perfect killer…_

_Red quietly snuck around the border of King Maurice's kingdom. Not that she wasn't welcomed. King Maurice had a soft spot for the rebellious young woman whom his daughter had taking a liking to, but he had never approved of their gallivanting through the forest unattended. Or at all, for that matter. Red never understood the King's blatant dislike for the forest. She had grown up there, had lived there all her life, and there was no other place she rather be than in its safety._

_With the exception of being in Belle's arms…_

_It had been a week since she had seen Belle—- a record for them. They had not been apart for more than a day since the eve of Belle's 11__th__ birthday when they met. They'd been inseparable ever since. _

_When Belle failed to show up at their meeting spot two nights in a row, Red grew concerned. She expressed her worry to Granny, but the old woman was adamant that she not wander the forest the next couple of nights. The full moon was upon them. But Red wasn't exactly known for being sensible. When Granny went outside to gather eggs for their breakfast, she made a run for it. _

_It didn't take her long to get to the kingdom. _

_The moment she came within a five mile of it, Red had to stop and wrap a shawl around her nose and mouth. Her sensitive sense of smell had picked up on the scent of death long before, but now it was overwhelming. The combination of sickness, death, and rotting flesh made her stomach twist. She was aware of the calamity that had struck the kingdom, but it had been easy to pay it no mind when she and Belle spent most of their time together deep in the forest where the disease's influence had not reached. _

_She frowned, sucking in a deep breath through her mouth and trying not to gag. _

_The sight that greeted her when she broke through the foliage made her heart sink… _

_Hundreds of people were gathered in the village square. She wouldn't be surprised if the entirety of Maurice's kingdom was here. They were all dressed in earth brown and black- the colors of mourning. In their hands they held candles, lamps, and oil to keep them running. Their expressions where ghastly, their faces pale, sweaty, with sunken eyes staring unblinkingly at the ground. _

_In the middle of the peasants was the King. He stood on a large, raised platform above the crowd._

_He looked worse than anyone._

_Red rushed through the throng of people to the front of the platform. King Maurice caught her eyes and sighed, shaking his head sadly. Seeing his daughter's closest friend only served to remind him of his loss. _

_He motioned to one of his men to take his place and approached the young woman. _

"_Hello, Red." He greeted her, setting his hand on her shoulder. _

_Red took the slight pressure of his hand as indication to walk with him. She bit her lip, willing the millions of questions bouncing through her mind not to spill past her lips. She did not want to jump to any conclusions or make any assumptions. King Maurice looked exhausted, defeated. It was as if he had aged several years in the month since she last saw him…_

_Her heart stopped. She froze. _

_There was only one thing, or rather, one person, who could have this kind of effect on Maurice. _

_Only after taking a few steps did Maurice realize Red was no longer at his side. He stopped, combing his fingers through his grey streaked hair, then turned slowly to face the young woman. _

"_Where is Belle?" Red croaked. No, she did not want to jump to conclusions, but the signs were all there. Something bad had happened here. And her friend was nowhere to be seen._

_Oh, please, no!_

_Maurice held her gaze steadily for a moment before dropping his head. A sob racked his shoulders. _

_Red felt numb. She blinked dumbly, mouth hanging open, words dying on her tongue. Her knees buckled beneath her, pitching her roughly to the ground. She felt Maurice's hands on her arms, but didn't really feel them. He was speaking, but his words were garbled, muffled, and indiscernible over the buzzing in her ears. _

_Maurice's heart broke all over again, this time for Belle's young friend. He'd known. He'd known the second they laid eyes on each other. Belle and Red were in love. When Belle set her eyes on Red, he saw nothing but pure, unabashed adoration. He knew his daughter's heart belonged to the forest dwelling teen. And when Red looked at Belle, like the world just faded away, like no one else existed…_

_Maurice bit his lip. _

_Maybe there was still a chance Belle could be saved._

_He kneeled in front of Red and gently took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. Her green eyes swam with grief and tears, the look on her face almost childlike in its blatant display of sorrow. _

"_Red," He said hesitantly, staring into her eyes, "Red, do you love my daughter?"_

_Red gaped, eyes widening in alarm. "Y-Yes."_

_Maurice stared at her for a long time, lips pursed._

_When enough time passed, and Red was certain he was going to draw his sword and cut her head off, she thought of recanting her statement. Maurice shook his head, sensing her intentions._

"_How much do you love her?" He asked. _

_Red frowned. Something wasn't right here. Maurice shouldn't be so calm about this. The people of the kingdom frowned upon such taboo things as women carrying on relationships with other women. As if that wasn't bad enough, Red was a lowly peasant, not even a part of the kingdom, and Belle was a princess. _

"_I'd do anything for her." She said with steely conviction. _

_Maurice nodded once. He knew the girl was not lying. But could he ask her to do this? Could he ask Red to save his daughter when he was the one who put her in the clutches of the Dark One in the first place? He had made a deal to save his kingdom, but Red was free to do as she pleased. Perhaps she could find Belle, break her away from that monster's clutches._

_But he would be putting the young woman in mortal danger. And he risked the safety of his kingdom if Rumpelstiltskin found out he put her up to this… _

_I owe it to Belle. I owe her a fighting chance. This is it. Heavens forgive me._

"_Red, something has happened to Belle." The wide eyed, horrified look on the girl's face caused Maurice to pause. He placated her with a firm hand on her shoulder. "She's not dead. But she is in trouble. As you know, the plague has taken its toll on the land. No matter what precautions I took, I was unable to spare the kingdom."_

_He proceeded to tell the young woman everything that had transpired. He told her about the deal she made with Rumpelstiltskin, how he promised to remove the disease from his land with magic in exchange for Belle. When he finished, as he expected, the look in Red's eyes was murderous and accusing._

"_But you're her father! How could you do something like that?!"_

"_I did what I had to do for my kingdom!" Maurice snapped. The pain of his actions was all too fresh. He could handle Gaston's verbal blows, but Red's might as well be his own daughter's. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes. "I did what I had to… But now I must do whatever it takes to save Belle. Can you help me?"_

_Red blinked the tears out of her eyes. "What do I have to do?"_

_Maurice hesitated. "I know you are strong, but you have to realize that the Dark One is the most powerful creature in our realm. He possesses magic unlike any other you have ever seen. He is heartless, cold. He is a murderer. He won't hesitate to hurt you or Belle if you're caught… I'm not sure you—"_

"_You don't know me, Maurice. I'm stronger than I look. Now tell me what to do."_

_Maurice gazed into her defiant eyes and gasped._

_They were no longer green, but a startling, unnatural shade of yellow._

* * *

><p><em>Ten days. <em>

_It had been ten days since her father had given her up, traded her off as a slave to a vile, loathsome creature whose only interests lay in hurting anyone and everyone around him. In that time she'd come to realize that she was not as forgiving of her father's actions as she initially thought herself to be. The more Rumpelstiltskin tormented her, the more anger she harbored towards her father. Why was she the one stuck paying for his indiscretions? Why was she the one suffering at the hands of this beast?_

…_Belle sat in a corner of the small prison cell Rumpelstiltskin had thrown her in, knees pulled to her chest and head resting on her folded arms. Her stomach grumbled, but she refused to eat the grey muck the Dark One insisted on bringing her. She'd rather starve than have to endure this torture any longer. _

_In ten short days, she'd lost that spark that made her the person she was. She had been a happy, high-spirited, curious and adventurous girl before. That was gone now. She'd never met a situation that was too bleak to get past. Not until now. She was beginning to lose hope. How could she escape if she was chained up and locked away like some criminal or rabid animal?_

_The sound of approaching footsteps broke her out of her thoughts. Belle picked her head up and glowered at the man whose face reminded her of the rough, scaly hide of a crocodile. _

_He sneered at her, yellowed teeth bared in a frightful smile. His black marble-like eyes rolled in their sockets. A bushy brow raised in question. "Not feelin hungry, dearie?"_

_Belle grit her teeth. Her stomach chose that moment to betray her with a growl. Rumpelstiltskin's sharp bark of a laugh made her jump. She glowered menacingly at him. _

"_No."_

"_Come now, are you sure?"_

_Belle raised her chin defiantly. "I'm sure."_

_Rumple shrugged, presenting her with a platter filled with a variety of foods. "Too bad. I guess I'll have to throw this away then."_

_The platter contained meats, cheeses, breads, and fruits. All the things Belle had taken for granted before. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the food, but the sound of Rumple's chuckle made her insides twist with indignation. She shook her head, then dropped it back into her lap. She would owe this man no favors. _

"_Do as you please."_

_Rumple's grin faded. His amusement was replaced by anger. How dare the little brat show such blatant disregard for his generosity? He threw the platter against the thick wooden door, making her yelp. He wrapped his fingers around the steel bars, pressing his face between them._

"_I won't beg you, dearie. If you want to starve to death, be my guest."_

_He spun around, marching out of the dungeon, an uncomfortable churning in his gut. When was the last time someone got that kind of passionate reaction from him? _

_The answer was simple. The implications were not._

_Milah..._

_Belle poked her head up and watched as the half man half demon stomped out of the cellar turned prison. The moment the door slammed shut behind him she released a sob. _

_Why was she being punished like this? Why was fate being so cruel to her? She'd done nothing to deserve this. Each sob tore through her like an arrow through the soft flesh of an apple. She meant to be discreet, but the anguish she felt was too much. Soon the cobblestone walls echoed her cries and it sounded like there were a hundred Belles sobbing. _

_She had been optimistic long enough. It was time to accept the fact that perhaps she was doomed to live out the rest of her life as a prisoner of the Dark One. _

_Oh, Red, where are you? Do you even know what's happened?_

_The mere thought of her dear friend wandering around the forest, lost and hurt, maybe believing Belle had abandoned her, sucked the very air from her lungs. What if Red had not learned of her fate? What if she never did?_

_And now Belle truly broke down. There was a very real possibility that she would never see Red again. That alone made the very idea of taking another breath unbearably painful. What reason did she have to live if she was doomed to spend her life out of reach of her soul mate?_

_Belle rested her head on her knees and took several deep breaths. _

_One more week. She would give herself one more week._

* * *

><p><em>The forest rushed by Red in a dark, shapeless blur. She moved at speeds so great she was little more than a streak of black herself as she moved closer and closer to her destination. <em>

_Two weeks. _

_It had taken two weeks of careful tracking, inquisition, and patience to finally get a lead on the Dark One. It came from a mousy old lady who lived out in the forest near Rumpelstiltskin's realm. The old woman had been more than happy to provide her with information once she offered a few gold pieces in return. _

_Once she was out of sight, Red returned to her wolf form. Not long after that she managed to pick up a particularly foul scent. She knew it to be Rumpelstiltskin's from her examination of the King's castle. Finally, her endeavors were paying off. _

_The days since she'd learned of Belle's fate had been filled with anger, sorrow, and frustration. She was a werewolf; strong, powerful, fast, and determined. But the land was endless, the Dark One's influence heavy, and even a werewolf's strength didn't compare to his magic. _

_It didn't matter. She was here to save Belle. Nothing was to get in her way. _

_I'm coming, Belle._

* * *

><p><em>Belle woke with a start. <em>

_Her heart pounded like a war horse in her chest, large beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face. The sound of her panicked breathing seemed obnoxiously loud in the darkness of her prison. It took her a moment to gather her bearings. She sucked in a deep breath then exhaled. _

_What could have possibly startled her so badly? The answer came in the form of a long, sorrowful howl that bounced off the castle walls._

_Her eyes widened, fear striking a chaotic tempo in her chest._

_A wolf?_

_She clambered up to her feet, moving as far away from the door as possible. She pressed herself into a corner of the cell and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing the wall would open up and swallow her. She had seen and heard some strange things in Rumpelstiltskin's castle, but the man detested wolves with a fiery passion, therefore there were no logical explanations as to why there might be one so close…_

_Light, airy footsteps above her head caused Belle to gasp. She jerked her head up and stared at the ceiling as if she might magically develop the powers necessary to see through the floor. She strained to listen, but all she heard was her own panting. _

_Something compelled her to cry out even knowing she might very well be signing her own death warrant. _

"_H-hello?" Silence. The padding above her head stopped. "Rumpelstiltskin?" _

_She yelped as the footsteps above her took off. Whoever or whatever they belonged to, they were heavy. Oh, Belle had been afraid before, but she'd never experienced fear of this magnitude. At once she felt hot and cold, weak but wired. Her throat threatened to swell shut. Whoever, or whatever was upstairs was heading her way._

_Belle quickly searched her small cell for anything that might be useful as a weapon. There was only the rusted, iron cuffs Rumple had bound her with the first few days of her incarceration, and even those would be of no help. They were bound to the stone wall. The very real possibility that she might die hit her like a blow to the stomach. _

"_Rumpelstiltskin!" She cried, her voice hoarse and cracking. A cold sweat rolled down her back and her limbs trembled. She was stuck in a dungeon with no light, no weapon, and no idea what was going on. She had always wanted an adventure, had always envied the characters of her books who faced mortal danger with a confident grin and lived to tell the tale. _

_Be careful what you wish for. Her father's words echoed in her head. He had never approved of her adventurous, curious nature. He said it was unladylike, unbecoming of a young princess. _

_How ironic that her current situation was by her father's own doing…_

_Belle had spent too many days sitting in her cell listening to Rumpelstiltskin go about his day upstairs not to know what the man's approach sounded like. The light, almost soundless padding on the stairs was definitely not his. She held her breath, straining to hear something. Anything._

"_Gods, no!" _

_Belle screamed, throwing herself backwards against the wall as someone, or something, slammed into the wooden door with the force of a rampaging ogre. The once resilient oak cracked under the first blow and splintered under the second. Belle gawked, paralyzed with fear as slowly (but not slowly enough) the only thing standing between her and certain demise crumbled._

_Another blow. Another. _

_The top hinge came undone. _

_Another. One more. _

_The door exploded into a thousand pieces. Belle collapsed. Hot tears stung her eyes and a gut wrenching sob tore its way through her chest._

"_Belle?"_

_The world stopped spinning. Everything froze. Life sort of just faded away. Time stopped moving forward. A millisecond ago she was certain she was going to die. Now her chest was on fire. A good kind of fire. A comforting, reassuring warmth. _

_Hope. _

_She recognized that voice, its smooth, gentle tones and melody..._

"_Red?" _

_Belle dare to open her eyes. _

_There, in the middle of the settling debris, rising out of the ashes of destruction like a phoenix, was Red. Her best friend. Her savior. _

_Her lover._

_She came. She came to save me._

"_Red!" Belle sobbed, throwing herself at the disheveled brunette. Red grunted as she caught her in her arms. _

"_Belle!" She breathed, and Belle felt a tremble run through her friend's body. "Oh, Belle!" _

_Red's arms tightened around her like steel bands, but Belle didn't feel trapped by them. She felt safe. The relief she felt to finally be in Red's arms made her dizzy, but Red would not allow her to fall. Red buried her face in her neck, hot tears pricking Belle's skin. _

"_Belle…" She was at a loss for words._

"_Red, you came for me! You really came for me!" Belle sobbed, unable to keep a lid on her rampaging emotions. She tightened her own arms around Red's waist, wondering if she could ever bring herself to let go after everything that happened. _

"_Of course I came for you. Nothing can keep me from you." Red whispered. "I love you, Belle."_

_Belle pulled away to arms' length. She searched Red's eyes her eyes for something. For an indication that maybe, just maybe Red meant that in the way she hoped it did. "You love me?" She asked, her tone cautious but hopeful. _

_Red did not hesitate. "I do." _

_Belle's heart swelled. She briefly wondered if experiencing such intense, conflicting emotions might have a negative effect on her health. A smile split her lips. She gazed into Red's mesmerizing emerald eyes, her pulse skyrocketing. _

"_I love you, too." _

_They kissed, and it was… _

_Magical. _

_It was a slow, gentle pressing of their lips. Timid but yearning. Controlled on the surface, but desperate and urgent underneath. It was everything Belle imagined it would be, everything Red had ever wanted._

_And it was over all too soon._

"_Oh, how sweet!"_

_Red yanked her head away from Belle, startled by the unexpected intrusion. A low growl rumbled up from her chest as she spotted Rumpelstiltskin leaning casually against the demolished door jamb, arms crossed over his chest, disgusting smarmy smile on his reptilian face. She gently pushed Belle behind her, and flashed the dark creature her fangs. _

"_Belle is coming with me." _

_Rumpelstiltskin keeled forward, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed so hard tears sprung to his eyes. "Good luck with that, dearie. I could have killed you earlier if I wanted to. I've given you fair warning now." His smile slipped, his features darkening. "She stays with me."_

_Belle's insides twisted. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes shone with malicious intent. And hate. So much hate whenever he looked at Red. _

"_I'll die before that happens." Red snarled, bristling as the Dark One took a menacing step towards them. He mumbled something under his breath. Seconds later, a dagger appeared in his hand. The instant chill in her spine told her what it was. It was silver. "Coward!" She spat. "You could never take me in a fair fight!"_

_The Dark One laughed. "I don't care about fair fights. Winning is winning."_

_At this point Belle knew she had to intervene. She loved Red dearly, with every part of her being, and it was because of her love for her friend that she couldn't allow her to confront Rumpelstiltskin. Not on her behalf. _

_Her hand tightened on Red's arm as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Red, but I can't let him hurt you."_

_Red whirled, moving so fast Belle's eyes widened in shock. Her jaw dropped at the impression Red presented with her glowing yellow eyes, elongated incisors, and anguished look on her pretty face. _

"_He won't touch you."_

_The next couple of moments were a blur. _

_Red lunged at Rumpelstiltskin. They struggled against each other, both fighting for control of the dagger. It looked as if Red had the upper hand. Then she touched the dagger. A cloud of smoke billowed from her right hand, and the blood curling shriek that came as a direct result of that momentary contact made Belle's very soul ache. _

_They continued to fight. Limbs flew haphazardly, grunts and shouts shattered the silence of the castle. They moved so fast Belle could barely tell where they were. All she saw was the crimson of Red's cloak and the black of Rumpelstiltskin's leather._

_Then it happened. _

_Red managed to launch Rumpelstiltskin into the air, buying herself a few seconds' reprieve. She looked at Belle, the urgency in her yellow eyes clear. "Run, Belle!"_

_Belle wanted to protest. She wanted to grab Red and haul her out of there into the safety of the forest. _

_Instead she ran. _

_She bounded up the stone steps two at a time, and only stopped once she reached the top. Rumpel was still on the floor. Red hovered menacingly over him, the dagger searing her flesh poised over his throat. She gave Belle a pleading stare. _

"_I'm right behind you."_

_Belle ran. _

_She tore through the castle as if all the demons of hell were snapping at her heels. She reached the front door and nearly tore it off the hinges in her hurry to get away. The night air was cool and refreshing and renewed her waning strength. Thirteen days. That's how long she'd been kept a prisoner, locked up in the stifled air of a damp, windowless cell. _

_Belle didn't know how long she ran. By the time she stopped, her lungs burned and her legs and lower back ached. Her dress, the same one she'd worn since Rumpelstiltskin whisked her away, stuck to her sweaty back like a second skin. She was famished, exhausted both mentally and physically. Mostly she was terrified._

_In those fleeting moments before she turned away from Red and Rumple, she'd seen something. It was just a glimpse, a passing glance, but she swore Red's face had changed. Elongated. _

_A snout…_

_Belle was under no illusion that she was safe now. But she refused to go any further. Not until Red was safely at her side. _

_She waited. _

_And waited. _

_And waited. _

_The first rays of dawn broke through the thick forest and chased away the darkness which only moments ago had seemed so complete. Even knowing she was still very close to her captor's estate, Belle breathed a little easier. Daylight always chased away the monsters. As the sun rose fully over the horizon, Belle allowed herself a moment to rest. She placed her back against a tree, and leaned her head against the rough bark. _

_She didn't intend to fall asleep. She only wanted to rest._

_It was just as well. _

_When she woke, it was to find Red nestled against her side, the crimson riding hood draped over them like a blanket. There was a peacefulness to Red's face that came unbidden to her friend when she slept. Like the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders._

_We're going to be okay._

_Belle's tireless mind fell silent at the sight of her friend. For once she didn't think. She simply allowed herself to live in the moment, to bask in her newly found freedom, and to rejoice, because if Red was here, then it meant Rumpelstiltskin lost the fight. _

_She was free._

* * *

><p><em>It was finally over… The long, arduous journey to find Belle was finally over. She had succeeded, and now came the journey back home. <em>

_Where is home exactly?_

_Upon waking they exchanged smiles, hugs, and kisses. Red would have been content to spend the rest of the day doing just that, but it was time to leave this place behind for good. _

_They traveled most of the day in companionable silence. Belle was busy enjoying her new found freedom, Red was caught up in her own thoughts. _

_They'd professed their love for each other. They'd kissed. Now they were free to do as they pleased. They could go wherever they wanted to go, be whoever they wanted to be. Be with whoever they wanted to be. Red found herself wondering, if that whoever Belle wanted to be with was her… _

_By the time early evening rolled around, Red was in a considerably bad mood. The direction of her thoughts had something to do with it, but it was also the injuries she sustained from her fight with the Dark One. They still hurt. The Dark One. Vile creature. Red knew he wasn't dead. He managed to disappear the second before she plunged the dagger into his heart. She snorted. She wasn't sure Rumpelstiltskin had a heart to stab. He would be angry that she got the best of him, and he would undoubtedly come after them. _

_She would be ready. Never again would that creature set his filthy hands on Belle. Not if she had something to say about it._

_Belle continued to walk alongside Red in silence. Her mind was working through the last few weeks of her life. Despite everything that happened, or in spite of it, her thoughts kept going back to that kiss with Red in the dungeon. Even though they shared more this morning, she couldn't help but feel anxious. Had Red only said those things because she was afraid they weren't going to make it? Did the kiss meaning anything to her? And what about her eyes? They were yellow. Belle was sure it was not a trick of the light. There was no light. What about her teeth? Her face?_

"_Red?"_

_Red paused, looking over her shoulder at the sound of Belle's hesitant voice. She took the time to look over her friend. Poor Belle had seen better days. "What is it?"_

"_Can we, uh… can we talk?"_

_Red's heart kicked into overdrive. She licked her lips, trying to gauge Belle's expression. Belle used to say she was an open book. Red wasn't much for reading. "Of course."_

_Belle bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating the best way to approach the subject. Red had always been brutally honest with her. Maybe that was the way to go._

"_What are you?"_

_Red's brows shot up. She'd never known Belle to be quite so straightfoward. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk. It was refreshing. "A werewolf." She replied, just as bluntly. _

_Shock registered on the princess's face. She took an involuntary step back, caught herself, and forced herself to take two forward. Red saved her life. Werewolf or not, she knew deep down that Red would never hurt her. The news, however, was still surprising. Once the shock wore off she was certain her inquisitive, academic mind would take over, and she would be bombarding her friend with all kinds of questions._

_For now, the simple answer was enough to sate her. _

_As the day progress, Belle had begun to grow concerned for Red. With every hour that passed that concern grew. Red had always been the strong one. Resilient and tough. A lifetime in the forest sharpened her skills and reflexes, gave her knowledge, lent her strength. Traversing though this brush shouldn't have even fazed the werewolf, yet Red was undeniably struggling to get up the small hill they had come upon. _

_By the time they reached the top, Belle was frightened. Red's face was a sickly shade of white, her usually bright, alert eyes were glazed over with pain, and her breathing had become erratic and labored._

_Belle reached a hand down to help Red over the summit. The werewolf accepted it with a nod, and pulled herself up. She staggered over to the nearest tree and braced herself against it, sucking in air like it might disappear. Belle detected a bit of wheezing rattle in Red's chest as she approached. She set her hand on her friend's back and promptly jumped back, alarmed, when Red snapped at her hand like a rabid dog. _

"_Red?" She asked, looking at her apprehensively. _

_Red's features were taut, anguished. She gave a harsh shake of her head, like a dog tearing meat. Belle noticed how heavily she leaned against the tree now, as if her legs could no longer carry her. When Red locked eyes with her, Belle knew something was terribly wrong. She had never seen such a desperate look on the young woman's face. _

"_Belle?" Red whimpered. _

"_Red!"_

_Belle rushed to her side just in time to catch her as she collapsed. She gently lowered them to the ground, and she cradled Red in her lap. She brushed an errant strand of hair from her pale face, trying not to flinch at the heat radiating from her skin. It was an unnatural heat. A shudder rattled through both their frames. Belle wasn't sure who it belonged to._

_Red took a quivering breath and forced her eyes open. A small smile tugged at her lips as she gazed at Belle. She was beautiful. Painfully so. Even filthy, red-eyed, and disheveled—- Belle was beautiful. _

"_Red, t-tell me what to do. What's happening?" Belle croaked, a fist lodged in her throat._

_Tears made Red's vision bleary. Why was she crying? She did what she came here to do. She freed Belle from Rumpelstiltskin. Isn't that what she'd wanted? Maurice had warned her about the Dark One, warned her that he would undoubtedly use magic to stop her. He would go to any lengths to stop her. But she hadn't cared. Like she said, she would do anything for Belle. Even die for her. _

_Don't fear death, wolf. This is a wonderful way to die. Put a smile on. Belle is free._

_She took Belle's trembling hand and guided it to the hot, bleeding wound in the side of her chest. It had remained hidden underneath her corset and cloak, well out of Belle's sight. _

_Belle twitched as her finger's gently probed the deep wound. Bile slid up her throat, threatening to choke her. "Did—"_

"_Rumpelstiltskin." Red said wearily, afraid that the mere mention of the cursed creature might invoke his presence. _

_Belle stamped the panic bubbling up in her chest with a vicious shake of her head. "It's—it's not that bad, Red. We can fix it. I can fix it."_

_Red bit her lip. The way Belle was holding her, with her head resting against the princess's chest, she could hear the rapid beating of her heart almost as if it were right there in front of her. She always said Belle had a strong heart, and she admired her greatly for it. "No," She sighed, "It's not that bad."_

_Liar! _

"_It's not, Red. It's really not. I just need a few things. I can fix it. I swear!"_

_Red remained silent for a moment, gazing into Belle's sapphire colored eyes. She couldn't lie to her. Not like this. Not when the truth was so obvious. "It's silver… I had to get you to safety, Belle. I have to make sure you're okay." She added with that heartbreaking, sweet smile that made Belle's nerve endings spark._

_Red grimaced. Breathing hurt. She was exhausted. She just wanted to stop. She wanted the pain to go away. She was long past her prime. The moment Rumpelstiltskin stabbed her with that dagger marked the end of her life. She'd seen wolves bigger and stronger than her succumb to less. She wasn't any old wolf, though. She came here to free Belle. She had a mission. And she would see it through. _

"_T-there's a village close by. Go there. Get supplies. A change of clothes. Then leave. Go as far away from here as possible. Forget about your father. Forget about me. There's nothing for you here."_

_An anguished sob tore itself free from Belle's throat. "I can't!" She cried, her grip on Red tightening. Red didn't mind it. It felt nice to have Belle hold her so closely. So tightly. Her warmth fought off the chill of death, gave her a measure of peace. "I can't forget you, Red. Don't ask me to, I never will."_

_Belle's mind whirled like the winds of a violent storm. Red was dying. She sacrificed everything to come here, to save her, and now she was dying in her arms. A crueler fate could not be met. There had to be something she could do to stop this. She would do anything for Red. _

_Anything._

"_Rumpelstiltskin!"_

_Red heard his name fall from Belle's lips, and it put the fear of God inside of her. She fought against the oily darkness creeping in to surround her. Consume her. _

_No, Belle! Don't! _

_In her mind she was screaming, kicking, and thrashing, but her body refused to move. Her lids refused to move, her limbs were made of stone. She felt the air around them charge, heard the whoosh that signified the Dark One's coming. The coppery, metallic tang of blood filled her mouth, and all she could do was roll her eyes behind already closed lids. She felt Belle's embrace tighten as her head rolled to the side. _

"_Oh, tsk, tsk, dearie. See what happens when you try to play me?"_

_Red growled weakly, earning a gasp from Belle. _

"_Red?"_

_The wolf fought hard and emerged victorious. Red snapped her eyes open. She fixed her deadly glare on Rumpelstiltskin. He looked rather impressed. "St—stay away from her."_

_Rumpelstiltskin waved a dismissive hand. "You're of no consequence to me, mutt." He looked at Belle. He relished the fire in her eyes, her stiff upper lip. The defiant tilt of her chin, "You summoned me."_

_Belle glared at the evil man, certain there was no one more sinister in this world or the next. "Fix her."_

"_Bel—"Red choked. Her lungs felt as if they were being crushed and burned at the same time. She was drowning in her own blood. It was painful. But not as painful as knowing what Belle was about to do. _

"_And why would I do that?"_

"_Because you want me to stay with you."_

_Rumple scratched his chin. His eyes fell on the wolf struggling to breathe, but glaring threateningly at him all the same. True love. Interesting. His eyes drifted to Belle. "You already belong to me. I made a deal."_

"_You made a deal with my father, not with me. I am under no contract. I can leave if I want to."_

_Rumpelstiltskin wanted to applaud her cleverness. The Dark One, however, seethed. He did not take lightly to loopholes in his contracts, not if they didn't directly benefit him. "How do I know you'll stay if I save her? She'll just come back to try and save you again."_

_Belle bit her lip. Red no longer struggled in her arms. The wolf's eyes shone with pain. Belle had to look away. If she looked into those eyes any longer, she would give into to Red's pleas. She would allow her to die. Belle couldn't do that._

_She lowered her lips to Red's temple and kissed her. "I'm sorry, Red. I have to do this. They say there's magic in this land. Maybe that magic will grant me my wish. That I will be with you again one day. I love you. I'll never forget you."_

_Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. He had the sudden urge to kick the dying wolf. Belle would probably not take too kindly to that. _

"_Well then?"_

_Belle gently lowered Red to the ground. "We'll meet again," She promised. Red's eyes fluttered shut. She stood up slowly, glancing wearily at the Dark One, at the man who single handedly ruined her life in a matter of days. "I know how you can be sure I never run away, or that she never comes back for me."_

_Rumple raised a brow. "Go on."_

"_Make us forget each other. Save her, then make it so as we never met."_

_I won't forget. I love you too much. _

_Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "I'm impressed, dearie." Belle was obviously not flattered by his praise. No need to worry. By the time he was finished with her, all she would be able to do is attend to his every need and desire. The wolf would be a distant memory, if that. "Do we have deal?"_

_Red heard. She heard everything. She wasn't dead. Not yet, but she was stuck somewhere in between. She could hear everything, see everything. She saw Belle approach Rumpelstiltskin to seal the deal with a handshake. She saw the sniveling coward sneer as he took her hand and pulled Belle against him. She saw her own body lying on the ground, crumpled and broken. _

_And she cried._

_Please, Belle, no! This is a fate worse than death! How can I forget you? How can you forget me? I'd rather die knowing how much you loved me and how much I loved you. It will be okay, Belle. I promise. Please, don't do this!_

_Her pleads fell on deaf ears. _

"_We have a deal." Belle confirmed. _

_Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers. In an instant, they were gone. Belle was gone, and Red felt it physically. Like her very heart and soul were being torn from her body…_

"…Hello? Earth to Ruby! Sheriff here, saying something really important."

Ruby Lucas blinked several times, and slowly turned her head to look at Emma. The blonde looked at her as if she'd grown a tail. Which in Storybrooke, wouldn't be all that crazy. She would check, but knew it was nothing so drastic. She'd simply gotten caught up in her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?" She muttered.

Emma shook her head. One minute Ruby was chatting up a storm with her and the next it's as if someone turned the lights off upstairs. There was a far-away look in the waitress's usually sharp eyes. Even her jaw was a little slack. Emma followed Ruby's previous line of sight over her shoulder and found herself looking at a lovely, but unfamiliar face.

_Wait, unfamiliar?_

She frowned, twisting her body in the woman's direction. Her hair, dress, and make-up were sensible. They complimented her natural beauty well. Those heels, however, were another beast. Emma cocked a brow them. "Do you know her or something, Rubes?" She inquired.

"Um… No. No, I don't think I do." Ruby said quietly, also observing the young woman. She seemed shy and maybe even a little scared as she made her way to the far end of the diner and chose a both directly across from the register. Ruby sucked in a sharp breath as she caught a whiff of her scent. Her heart raced. She smelled like… _Like home._

_What the hell?_

Emma looked back at her friend. She set her hand over Ruby's carefully, a frown lilting her lips. Her young friend seemed stunned. What could possibly stun a werewolf? "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost. Are you sure you don't know her?"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm fine. I just… She looks familiar but… I think I'd remember someone like her." She frowned.

"Someone like her?" Emma pried. It was as if Ruby was stuck in a daze. She hadn't known the waitress slash werewolf for long, but she'd know THAT look anywhere.

Ruby was absolutely smitten by the woman.

"Gorgeous…" Ruby said breathlessly, confirming Emma's suspicions. Then her words clicked in her head. She snapped her head in Emma's direction, her eyes widening and face heating up. Emma looked positively mischievous. Sort of like Henry when he was up to no good. "I meant she stands out. I'd remember her."

Emma's grin grew sly. "Uh-huh." She waggled her brows at the blushing waitress then stole another glance in the direction of Ruby's affection. "Apparently she thinks you stand out, too. She keeps looking at you."

Ruby's blush spread to her neck. Her eyes quickly darted away, then back to the Sheriff. Emma was beyond intrigued. Ruby Lucas had a reputation in Storybrooke. Really, she wouldn't be surprised if she'd had an encounter with that beautiful woman back there. Something told her this was different, though. Much different. Ruby looked like… well, a puppy. Like a shy, but excited puppy welcoming its owner back home…

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face, Emma. She's probably just waiting for service."

Ruby knew she'd said the wrong damn thing when Emma's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, I bet she wants you to service her all right."

Ruby threw her hands up in the air. She had half a mind to spit in the Sheriff's burger next time. She grabbed a menu and a clean dishrag and went around the counter. "You're impossible." She whispered harshly at her friend.

"Go get her, tiger." Emma snickered. Ruby shot her a nasty glare. She straightened up. "Go get her, pup?" She tried again, grinning.

Oh yes. Ruby was definitely going to spit in her burger…

She approached the young woman with trepidation. Where was all this anxiety coming from? Ruby had been a waitress for as long as she could remember. She was comfortable around people. She had a way with them. Yet here she was, heart pounding like a jackhammer against her ribs, hands unsteady and palms sweaty.

What were those images in her head? She had been having a pleasant conversation with Emma when the bell above the door jingled. As was customary, she lifted her head to greet the new customer.

And their eyes locked.

And her lungs stopped working.

And her stomach did some weird acrobatics.

Then the images came. Images of herself in fairytale land, images of that woman. They were running through the forest together, laughing. Images of them curled up in a bed made of pelts in front of a roaring fire. Of the woman's lips hovering nearby, her eyes alight with passion and… and love…

They were like… like memories.

Except they weren't. Ruby had already regained all of her memories of her previous life. She'd never met anyone with the likeness of Belle. She would have remembered a knock out like her... Wouldn't she?...

Ruby fixed a smile on her face as approached the booth. "Hey there. Can I get you anything?"

The woman looked up at her through her thick lashes. The way she bit her bottom lip and wringed her hands in her lap told Ruby she was equally as nervous, but she couldn't fathom why.

"Um… Hi."

Ruby's heart dropped into her stomach. Her eyes widened as she stumbled back, as if bowled over by some unseen force. Fortunately the back of her leg hit the booth, and she fell into the seat. Right in front of _her._

_That voice… It's her. It's her! _Ruby's wolf was howling!

The woman looked scared, but excited as she leaned over the table, and tentatively reached for Ruby's hand. Her big blue eyes kept the waitress riveted, and when their hands touched, Ruby knew.

"Do you remember me, Red?"

Ruby's eyes darted every which way, taking in every detail of this woman. Those eyes, eyes that could charm a snake. Those lips, full and parted and just begging to be kissed. Her hair, loose and wild and beautiful. Her skin, glowing and just a bit paler than she remembered.

But she remembered…

Red smiled. "Belle…"


End file.
